This invention relates to an improved method of wrapping bales of staple fiber.
Presses for the baling of fibers such as cotton and synthetic fibers which have been chopped into staple are known and disclosed in many patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,409, hereby incorporated by reference in toto.
In the prior art, the overlapping end flaps of the bale wrap were left loose after the bale was wrapped. This required sewing or other fastening of the overlapping end flaps. Bales were damaged in transit due to end flaps coming loose and fiber being exposed to the elements. Cutting away the twine-sewed end of the bale sometimes was done by hacking with large knives, creating a safety hazard. Often the cut twine used to sew the wrap fell into the staple fiber being processed and contaminated it.
In the prior art, the method of wrapping a bale of staple fiber comprised,
Dressing the ram head with bale wrap while the bale press chamber is empty, PA1 Covering the platen with bale wrap while the bale press chamber is empty, PA1 Loading and tamping staple fiber into the bale press chamber, PA1 Pressing the loaded, tamped staple with the ram to compress it into a bale, PA1 Covering the remaining sides of the bale, with bale wrap leaving overlapping end flaps of bale wrap, PA1 Wrapping the covered bale with multiple wires, PA1 Joining the wires, so that each wire encircles the bale in a loose manner, and PA1 Releasing the ram.
The ram head and the platen being covered with sufficient bale wrap to overlap and cover the entire bale and positioned to do so,